The runaways
by Joldino-Sidestreaker
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of Gyumaoh, Lirin disappears with only a note left behind and so does Goku. What do these strange events have to do with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was 5 years after the defeat of Gyumaoh. Kougaiji and his group ended up helping the Sanzo party, because he only wanted his mother revived and no his father. After the defeat, the two parties got closer in friendship. Especially, the two youngest.

Kou was walking down the hall to wake his little sister up. She had been acting weird lately and he wanted to talk to her about it. Every time the mail came she would get it, sometimes she would have a disappointed look on her face when nothing for her came, but when something did she would lock herself in her room and come out hours later, with a spring in her step.

As he was thinking of this he had reached Lirin's room, he knocked on the door in case she was awake. No answer came so he quietly opened the door and walked over to her bed. What met him there was no his little sister but a note. It read:

_Dear Onii-sama_

_I've gone out to be on my own for a while. I won't be back any time soon, but every 3 months I will sent a letter saying only these words -I am fine- tell the other good bye for me. Okay, I might ask questions now and then, and I expect answers to them. Oh and don't bother looking for me, because you won't be able to._

_Love you lots Lirin OXOXOXOX_

Kou sat down on his bed, he was shocked. He decided to look around for the letters that Lirin had been getting, but he could not find them. He sat down on Lirin's bed. He was still sitting like that when Dokugakuji and Yaone, came to see what was taking so long waking Lirin up.

The look on Kou's face stopped their questions. Wordlessly he handed them the note, they read it and went over to kou, to comfort him.

"we should go looking for her, even if it says we won't find her we will." Doku told Kou.

Yaone was searching around the room for any clues to were Lirin might be going, but instead she found that Lirin's power limiter was gone. She told the other two about her discovery.

"I wonder…," murmured Yaone as she walked to were Lirin kept her personal belongings and found everything gone. "Kou, everything of hers is gone, all her clothes, everything. This means it won't be a few months, but it could end up being years." She told Kou, who was looking very sad and angrey.

"we are going to look for her. Now." Commanded Kou. As the three left in order to find her, Lirin stepped out of her hiding place, with her juggage over her shoulder, she went to get a dragon to fly to their meeting point.

I'll see you soon Goku. She thought as she flew away from the palace.

In a temple, far far away, Sanzo was sleeping peacefully. He continued to sleep until one of the monks told him it was noon.

This is strange, something's not right. Then it hit him, it was quiet in the temple. That ment there was no monkey. Sanzo turned down the hall were Goku slept and found it empty. He looked around and found a note. It read:

_To Sanzo_

_I'm leaving for a while, don't look for me, I'll be back in a few again maybe not. But every 3 months I will send a letter saying only 3 words: I am fine. Don't look for me because you won't be able to find me. Tell the others for me as well._

_See ya later guys_

_Goku._

Sanzo immediately called the monks to send a letter to Hakkai and Gojyo about the occurrence. Sanzo took a good long look around the room and left deciding that nothing was there. Once he left a shadow dropped down from the roof and ran away as fast as he could to where he was to meet Lirin.

See ya soon Lirin, thought Goku


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lirin walked to the base of the mountain, holding the dragon's reins in her hands and sat down waiting for Goku, as soon as she sat down, she fell asleep.

Goku was running to the meeting spot, thinking that the day was today. He remembered getting a letter from Lirin after the defeat of Gyumaoh. Then he remembered the party they had afterwards.

_Flashback_

While all the adults were scoffing down booze, the two youngest were sitting at what was called the little kids table. They were both so pissed off.

Lirin decided to stop being pissed and talk to Goku. "so, Goku whatcha gonna do now?" Goku shrugged, "Dunno, but I really need time away from these three." Lirin nodded, "me too, but I will oly be able to do that in a few years."

Goku smiled as he thought of something, "I know we can send letters to each other to talk about suff that we can't tell the others." He said looking towards the pissed adults. Lirin nodded vigorously. "yeah, I can't tell onii-sama, that he looks like a complete fool when…" she broke off at her brother gulumping her. "you wouldn't be talking about me now would you?" asked Kou. "no, not at all." Said Lirin with a straight face. "good." Said Kou and he passed out.

Goku looked towards the adults table and saw that most of them had passed out, now it was only Yaone and Hakkai, that were still up. Yaone stood and walked over to Kou so she could put him in his room. Hakkai, slowly grabbed his friends and took them to their rooms. Soon only Lirin and Goku were the only ones up. They were talking about the letters.

_End Flashback_

In the last few letters, as they had already met in private and confessed their feelings, they decided to runaway, but Lirin couldn't think of where they should go. Kou would find her anywhere she went. But over they past 5 years goku had gotten his memories back and he decided, they should go to the mountain were Goku was born.

Lirin had agreed so they decided, to hide in their rooms and wait until the others had found their letters then they would leave.

Goku got to the meeting place and saw Lirin was asleep. He chuckly quietly and grabbed her in a bridal position and put her on the dragon. Goku came up behind her and told the dragon which way to go and they were off. It was a place only I know of, thought Goku, and it is really secluded, but there is a town at the base of the mountain. As Goku landed the dragon at the entrance to the town, Lirin woke up, and spun to see goku behind her. They were both in youkai form (goku had learned control) and they walked into the town. People stopped what they were doing and bent down on their knees and whispered. "The heavenly sage is back." After that Goku got free supplies were ever he went.

Lirin and Goku were supiresed by this they split up. While Goku got the stuff, Lirin went to get info.

She walked up to the first person she saw and asked why they were bowing down.

"we are happy the heavenly sage is back." The man said, still bowing. "how did you know Goku was the sage, I mean, he has been imprisoned for 500 years and, you don't exactly look 500."

The man looked her up and down. "The people of this village are special, we protected the sage when he came here hundreds of years ago and we were granted, the memory of the sage so that if he came again we would remember and help him. We are more prosperous and happier when the sage is on the mountain." Lirin nodded and turned away after thanking the man.

Once they had finished the shopping, Goku and Lirin waved goodbye to the village and took towards the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Kou and his team got back, they noticed something, Lirin's dragon was gone. "But it was there before we left, so we thought she had gone on foot." Said Yaone.

Kou looked at her. "Shit, she was still in the castle before we left. She waited for us to leave so we wouldn't stop her when she left." Yaone looked at kou with sad eyes, "I think she is pretty serious about this, it's like she, with all her heart doesn't want to be stopped." Doku was about to say something when a piece of paper caught his eye. He walked over to it and read it. He took it to Kou. Yaone read it over Kou's shoulder.

_Lirin, We shall meet at the place where you and I first kissed, oh and don't forget to wait for your brother and the others to leave otherwise someone might catch you. Love you see ya soon. Goku._

Kou was stunned, never in his wildest dreams had he thought Lirin and Goku were in love.

Then Kou read it again and the first sentence drew all his attention. Goku and Lirin had kissed. This infuriated him to his second highest level. What infuriated him further was the fact that Lirin had been sneaking off to meet him.

Before Doku or Yaone could stop him, Kou jumped on his dragon and set off to the temple were he knew Sanzo and the monkey were staying.

Yaone and Doku jumped on their dragons following kou at a distance and talked about the problem.

"all those letters, they have been planning this for a few years." Yaone said as she recalled the pile of letters in Lirin's room, when she went to wake Lirin up. Doku nodded, "they probable met a few times in secret do discuss the things that couldn't be said in letters, just in case we found one of them."

By the time it was mid-afternoon Kou's party arrived at the temple. The monks that saw them fly in ran to alert Sanzo that youkai were here. As they landed, Yaone saw Hakkai and gojyo coming in the jeep. Yaone walked over to the jeep as it stopped.

Hakkai stepped out with a shocked look on his face. "Yoane, what are you doing here?" she handed the lette to him and said. "We are looking for Goku." Hakkai finished reading and handed the lette to Gojyo, who commented on the fact the monkey got himself a girl. Kou heard that and went over to Gojyo, but was stopped from doing anything by Sanzo.

"Kougaiji, what do you want?" he asked. "I want Goku out here right now." Replied a very pissed off Kou. And it pissed him off even more at Sanzo's casual response. "Goku isn't here. Why do you want him?" Gojyo handed Sanzo the letter. Che, was the only response that came for Sanzo. "Do you know where they might have gone?" Doku asked Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Goku's been remembering his past for the past 5 years, so he knows a whole lot of spots that we do not." Said Hakkai in a defeated tone. He then turned to Sanzo. "Is this why you called us here?" Sanzo nodded. "well, I guess we just have to wait for them to come back to us then." Said Gojyo, "who knows where they could have gone, they could be right next to the heavens for all we know."

Kou, Doku and Yaone looked at him with a questioning gaze. Hakkai save Gojyo from answering. "Goku is the Seiten Teisei, he was in heaven before he was locked up on the mountain…" Hakkai drifted off. "do you think he could be there, no one would look there."

He continued saying. Sanzo nodded and the Sanzo party, or whats left of it, Jumped into the jeep and sped off, towards a mountain. Quickly after, Kou and his friends lept onto their dragons and followed the jeep closely.

Once they got to the mountain base they got on Koous dragons and went towards the peak. As they got there, they looked around a Goku's prison. Yaone covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped. "how could anyone lock a child in this desolate place for 500 years?" Kou however was busy looking for his little sister. "they're not here." He said sadly. They turned away from the prison and went back down the mountain preparing to wait until the lovers came back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Goku and Lirin got to the top of the mountain and started to set up their living area. They packed everything away into places where they won't get damaged and they won't fall off the plateau. Both were so tired the fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day, Goku and Lirin put on their Limiters and turned into normal form. They went back down the mountain to the town.

People didn't stop and get on their knees, but they bowed sightly and kept going. Goku was please with this, he didn't want people to nose in on his business. Goku steared Lirin towards the church in him memories.

As they walked towards the priest at the end, Goku, was thinking off his life with Lirin now.

Once they reached the priest, they bowed and he bowed back. "can I help you with something?" he asked politly. "yes, we wish to be married." Said Lirin and Goku at the same time. They looked at each other and laughted. The priest smiled. "I'm sorry about this part but I have to follow protocol." The lovers nodded, the priest continued. "what are your ages?" goku answered. "we are both 23." "Small wedding here and now, or big one with lots of people?" Lirin answered this time "Here and now". "Do you need me to change anything in the wording", "No". "what colour would you like the rings?" "gold.", "Is anyone going to be here for this occasion" "no." Okay then we may proceed."

So Goku and Lirin were married and they went back to the mountain to live, they had the best night. (If ya catch ma drift ;D)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**5 Years later**_

Yaone was walking down the street in a far off town looking for Lirin. She had completed her mission and took the chance to search, they did this after every mission, although they only spend a day looking.

A flash of orange caught her eye, shelooked over to see a woman with orange hair, wearing a sort of the same clothing as Lirin. Yaone was staring gobsmack but broke out of it as she saw the woman was with a child. No way, Yaone thought.

As Yaone tried to catch up, the woman turned and saw her. It is Lirin! Yaone thought.

Lirin saw her and her eyes went wide. shit, she saw me, thought Lirin as she grabbed the boy next to her and took off running. "Mamma, what are you doing?" Lirin looked down at her son. "Megumi, do you want to prove you can do something by yourself?" Megumi nodded vigorously. Lirin continued, "Run to the dragon and fly to the secret place we found as we were getting here." She put her son down and ran off in a different direction to the boy.

Yaone was following Lirin as best she could but soon lost her as the street suddenly became crowded. Yaone was disappointed and she knew Kou would want to be here tomorrow to search everywhere for his missing little sister. So she gave up the chase and headed back to her dragon and took off towards the castle.

Lirin saw her leave, so she ran to where she left the dragon and as she found it gone she ran to the hiding spot. Lirin let go of a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Megumi it's safe now, we can go back to the town to finish shopping." Megumi came out and together they rode back to the town to finish shopping.

Meanwhile Yaone was nearly back at the castle, it was in her sights. She went slow on purpose, she wanted to tell the news to Kou about seeing Lirin, but didn't want to say that Lirin had a son.

I have to tell him, thought Yaone. As she landed, the troubled look on her face and the fact she had been commin in slow had told Doku and Kou that something was up.

"Are you alright Yaone?" Kou asked his wife. "Well, in the town you sent me to. I found… I found Lirin." She looked up to her friends faces. "where… did you talk to her?" asked Kou. Yaone shook her head. "I saw her and she turned and saw me, she fled before I could catch her." Kou smiled, "at least she is okay. "uh, Kou, she has a um… child with her." Doku and Kou looked at her. "Are you sure it is, hers?" asked Kou, Yaone nodded. "He looked just like, her and Goku." She closed her eyes and the groan he let out.

"that's what she meant when she said she was happy, but she couldn't tell us why." Said Doku.

Kou smiled. "I'm a Uncle, ha." Yaone and Doku smiled at Kou smiled. Yaone felt it was time to share _her _news. "and soon to be a father." Kou looked as happy a larry at that news.

"Goku, they are here." Lirin said softly as she got home from shopping with Megumi. Goku nodded and ran down the mountain so he could get to the town before, the travellers did.

As the got to the bottom he gathered everyone by standing on the tallest platform and he could see the whole town. "Listen, travellers are coming." The villagers looked at the sage. "They will ask about me, if they do, don't tell them anything about, me or my family, or even the mountain." The town's people nodded. "I know you can keep it a secret, you have for hundreds of years, and even the little ones can keep the secret. One of you comes to the lowest plateau to tell me everything you know about them tonight. They are sharp so, don't be suspicious. Oh and don't attack them." With that said Goku disappeared and the town's folk continued working

As the travellers turned up to the town, they booked an inn, and went out to do their respective things.

Gojyo was looking for a whore house but didn't find one; he found it odd so he asked a town's person. The person responded. "Our town doesn't need something like that." Gojyo nodded and walked back to the inn.

Hakkai was out shopping and noticed everyone was looking at him in glances. "I guess you don't get many travellers here often?" he asked the woman behind the stall. "no, we haven't had many for a while now, so we tend to be a little anxious around them when they do come." She smiled at him.

"Did a boy with short brown hair and a girl with long orange hair come through here in the last 5 years?" she looked up in thought, then looked back at Hakkai. "No." Hakkai deflated. "well, thanks for the food." She smiled and nodded back at him.

In her mind she was thinking. The travellers are looking for the sage, it seem the sage knew them as well, but why didn't he want them to know he was here? Oh well, none of my business.

Sanzo, went out to buy smokes, but he found no store that sells smokes, he asked why and the response was: "Our town doesn't need something like that.". he che'd the way only Sanzo could and walked back to the inn.

Hakkai was shopping around town when he saw a young girl about the age of four, playing around with some boys. He looked at her, she reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on it so he ignored her and went back to the inn. If he had stayed a little longer, he would have seen a shadow come down from the roof and pick up the little girl while shushing the boys that were there, they got the message instantly and went back to playing as if the girl never existed.

Hakkai turned around to look at the girl again, but she was gone, and the boys sitting there were playing like she was never there. Hakkai shrugged and put the girl out of his mind.

Behind a building the little girl was in her fathers arms. "Tomoko, did I not say you could not come down the mountain today?" Tomoko looked up to the friendly gaze of her father. "Sorry daddy, but I was bored, up there." Her father smiled. "well, Mummy and Megumi are back now so we can go play with them." The girl nodded.

As they were talking the didn't hear Hakkai walking towards them. He saw the girl in the mans arms and assumed that he was kidnapping her for her firnds didn't know she was gone. "excuse me, the man whipped his head around to face Hakkai then turned back as he saw who it was. "who are you?" said the little girl. "I'm Hakkai and I was wondering if your friends were missing you?" he was implying in the way that Hakkai could that the man had kid napped her. The girl shook her head, "Daddy is taking me home now." Hakkai blushed and said sorry.

Goku was on edge, "We need to go Tomoko." The girl nodded and they disappeared. Hakkai looked around for them but they were gone.

Hakkai walked back to the inn and saw Gojyo and Sanzo sitting down bored. "I thought you guys would be getting Women and smokes?" Asked Hakkai. What the said next shocked him. "They don't sell them here and there is no whore house for Gojyo." Said Sanzo. "Yeah, the response was, 'our town doesn't need something like that.' And that was the same reply for Sanzo." Said Gojyo.

Hakkai smiled, "it sounds like Goku runs this town…" Hakkai's words got softer and softer. He suddenly realized who the little girl looked like. She looked like Goku and Lirin. "shit" he swore softly. Sanzo and Gojyo looked at him like he was crazy. "Hakkai whats up?" asked Gojyo. "Goku does run this town." Hakkai said it so matter of factly that Gojyo broke out into a fit of laughter.

"No way the monkey would run this town, you can go ask people and they show you to the elders place." Said Sanzo. Hakkai shook his head. "When I was shopping today, I saw a little girl who looked exactly like Goku and Lirin. So that man was her father, so I guess I spoke to Goku today."

Gojyo stopped laughing and Sanzo was quiet. "think about it, if Goku ran this town, he could tell people to not speak about him or anything to do with him." The two ment that were quiet started thinking things over. But the Sanzo picked up on something that crushed all the ideas. "How would he become in control of the town?" Hakkai sat down. "Im going to visit the leader and look at the past leaders of this place, that would not lie." After careful planning on how he was going to ask, Hakkai left for the elders house.

Once he got there he politely asked to she the town leader records and was sad to find there was no goku on the list. But he only looked at the past 5 year, if he had gone all the way back he would have seen the name Seiten Teisei.

So, Hakkai walked back to the inn and shared the news with everyone and once they had their grumble they went to sleep.

Unknown to the sleeping three, the woman from the stall was chosen to talk to the sage, and so she went.

As she got to the lowest plateau, she saw the sage and his family; she immediately smiled and remembered when the sage was so proud he showed the town his children.

_Flashback_

The sage sat atop the highest platform in the town, where everyone could see him. He had called for attention and the townsfolk happily stopped for him and turned to look. Gasps of amazement and awe were running through the town as the people caught a glimpse of the sages new son. 'He is Megumi, and I trust you all to help and look after him when he comes to the town. Treat him as you would treat me, but if he misbehaves sent him home immediately.' The sage and the rest of the people laughted and as he disappeared, people got back to work.

_End Flashback_

"Lord sage, they are here looking for you." Said Tomomi, the sage laughted, "Thought so."

"I was wondering who they are, but nevermind you have your reasons for this." Tomomi said quickly.

"will you tell me how long they booked the inn for." Goku asked the women. "just for the night." Goku relaxed physically. Then tensed up as he thought of something.

"Are they getting suspicious?" the woman hesitantly nodded. In the town it was a crime to disobey the sage and they had done so, by allowing the travellers to be suspicious. "Ah, knew they would, they are too sharp for they're own good. Well if they begin asking too many questions, alert me and bring them here so I can deal with them."

Goku laughted as he saw the look on her face. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt them, or eat them." The woman relaxed and giggled at her silliness.

Goku dismissed the woman and turned to his family. "Goku, what are you going to do with them, when they come here, because you _know,_ they will be brought here." Asked Lirin. "Dunno, yet Im working on it." Answered Goku. He turned to his two children. They were extremely smart for their ages of five and four, they had inherited their uncles brains. Megumi spoke up. "Why don't you just knock them out and send them away, if you don't want to show your faces to them." Goku looked at his child, yes they had told their children about all the travels and things that they had done in their life time so the little ones knew all about Sanzo, hakai and Gojyo as well as Kou, Yaone and Doku.

"Maybe, but I don't want them to be suspicious of the town." Goku said to his eldest. "what about this then." And Tomoko told her parents and brother about her idea and they agreed this was the best thing to do. so they waited for the message and prepared what they needed to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hakkai, was the first to wake up. He left a note for Sanzon and Gojyo about where he was going and then he left. The first stop he made was to the stall owned by Tomomi and asked her suttle questions. "Yesterday, I saw a group of children playing in a circle, they were three boys and one girl, she dropped something and I was wondering if I could give it back to her. She had brown hair and gold eyes and she wore a gold choker around her neck." The woman just stared at him and after the flash of recognition she had a look in her eyes that said fear.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about." She fumbled with her words and knew immediately she had given the young daughter of the sage away. "Really, okay then. Thanks for that." As the man turned the corner the woman closed her store and ran to the base of the mountain to tell the sage.

Hakkai walked away quickly, the woman knew who he was talking about, and was scared that he knew. Hakkai got back to the inn to see Sanzo and Gojyo eating breakfast. He told them about the woman and what he had said to make her have a reaction like that.

"Hmm, I think we should go around asking people if they have seen this little girl." Said Sanzo, "we might get more fumbling and if we do it means that they are hiding something from us." Hakkai and Gojyo agreed and they set off to ask if they had seen the little girl.

After lunch nearly the whole town was at the base of the mountain (everyone had run there as soon as the travellers were out of sight), they were apologizing so much goku had a small headache. "Enough!" he shouted so he could be heard, the people were silenced. "Go back to the town and get on with whatever you were doing."

As they began to trail out he pointed to Tomomi and the person standing next to her, which happened to be a muscled man. "you two, stay." As everyone else got on with their lives the first two people who had come to the mountain looked scared. "No, need to worry, your not in trouble. They are just too damn smart. I want you two to bring them here. And just say the lord of the mountain wishes to talk to them." He dismissed them.

Goku turned to his family as they came out of hiding. The question of _is everything ready_ was in his eyes and the answer followed through theirs, _yes_. The family of four got into position.

Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were walking throught the town towards the elders house when they were stopped by the two people they had talked to first. Tomomi was the one who spoke. "you have caused much of a disturbance, the lord of the mountain is angry." She had to pause to remember the lines that Lirin had told her to deliver. This was good, because it added more of an effect on the travellers.

Hakkai turned to Gojyo and was actually, beginning to doubt that Goku was here, so he decided to push a question. "how long has the lord of the mountain been here?" he was dying for her to say 5 years but that was quickly dispelled by her words. "The lord of the mountain has been here for hundreds of years and you are disturbing his peace." Gojyo looked bumbed out because he thought they were on the trail of the monkey. "we don't want to be a bother anymore, so we will leave." Said Hakkai hoping they could get out quickly. "No." Sanzo was starting to be a bit afraid. The 'Lord of the mountain' must have been very strong to survive for hundreds of years and he didn't want to be involved with someone like that. "Why can't we leave?" asked Gojyo. "The lord of the mountain wishes to see you." And with that she smiled and gesture for them to follow her. "Oh, and don't bother escaping, the villagers will catch you before you reach the outside."

Damn, Sanzo thought, that blew my plan out the window. He turned to Hakkai and Gojyo, "I guess we have no choice but to follow." And they took off to the base of the mountain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Goku saw them coming and had to laugh at the looks of terror on their faces, beside him Lirin laughed as well. Lirin was up first so she had to move to be in position.

As Lirin was slipping down the mountain, Tomomi was leading the travellers towards the mountain with a frightened look on her face. At that moment screaming was heard and they all turned to face the direction it was coming from.

When Lirin got into position she put a frightened look on her face and began running and screaming towards the group coming towards their home. She burst out of the brush with fake cuts and bruises all over her and ran towards Hakkai. They saw her and began to smile when, two beings glided in and snatched her from the ground and carried her into the trees.

Lirin stopped screaming and looked at the travellers. Lirin looked at her children and gave them a smile. They laughed evilly and rubbed red paint over their faces. They splashed red paint on the ground below them and jumped out of the trees munching on lollies.

Hakkai saw Lirin, and was happy she was alive, but then she was taken away and eaten by the two beings. They heard the screaming cease and saw the blood drop from the trees. Then the two things jumped out of the trees eating Lirin's flesh.

Shit, they ate Lirin, thought Hakkai as he realised what had happened. Lirin had escaped form the lord of the mountain and as a result she got killed and eaten. Goku could not restrain his laughter anymore, so he laughed like a maniac and delivered his lines. "that is what happens when you anger the mountain lord and try to escape." Goku laughed again, his two children joined him this time as they could no longer restrain their laughter anymore.

Lirin was in the tree biting down hard on her hand to stop from laughing. She looked at their faces and knew at least one of them was trying to figure out how to tell Kou.

Tomomi was straight faces but she was dying to laugh, they had told her the plan so she wouldn't start laughing. "We continue." She told the others, in her group." And they continued with looks of 'I'm shitting myself right now'.

They got to the base of the mountain and Tomomi spoke up. "My lord, we have brought the trouble makers to you as you requested." She was bowing down and so was the muscled man. Gojyo was thinking of escape but then he thought of Lirin and escape vanished from his mind.

"do you know why I am angry?" Goku asked in a deep voice. "No-" Sanzo started to say but Goku cut him off. "Shut up! Who gave you permission to talk?" Sanzo trembled and backed away. Lirin, who was watching, was dying to laugh out loud so she sprinted to the other side of town and began rolling on the floor laughing her ass off.

Once she composed herself she ran back to her position and continued to watch the Sanzo party crap themselves. She watched a Goku said "How dare you enter my town and ask around about someone who has nothing to do with you. More importantly you ask around about my slaves."

Gojyo was shitting himself so bad he was sweating, well at least we know what happened to Goku now. He was made a slave by this monster. "Where is Goku?" shouted Gojyo. "My slave has nothing to do with you, he told me he ran off and left you guys behind saying he wasn't coming back for a while. I gave him permission to send those letters to you so you wouldn't go look for him. Did you read them at all?" Sanzo looked up in surprise. "What letters?"

Goku was gobsmacked. "Did you try looking with the monks, Goku told me that they try to hide things about him." Sanzo mentally smacked himself, he didn't check and they were going to have hell to pay when he got back.

Hakkai spoke up, "We will leave you along if you tell us if Goku's alright." The other two looked at him and were ignored. "you want to know if he is alright?" they nodded. "I will allow you to see him for a few seconds, but then you must leave." They nodded and Goku put a scared expression on his face and stepped out to see his friends.

As soon as they saw him, there were hugs all around. The goku asked a question and they all looked down. "Do you guys know if Lirin's alright?" Hakkai spoke up. "Goku, we saw her but they took her away and ate her."

Goku looked mortified and that expression was still on his face, when the two creatures swing down and took Goku to where he was before. He put back on his lord of the mountain voice and spoke to them. "You have seen him, now, you leave." And with that Tomomi took them away. As planned when Tomomi got close to the tree Lirin was in, she was hauled up and out of sight onto the branch Lirin was on.

The Sanzo party was shocked, they went to turn to the man behind them but he was gone as well. They heard laughting and the faces of the Sanzo party were pale with fear. "Daddy didn't say we couldn't eat you" said one of the swinging creatures. Lirin didn't know how but the faces of the Sanzo party went even more white.

Megumi and Tomoko moved towards the Sanzo part and were about to come out of the shadows when laughing was heard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lirin couldn't hold it in any longer, she fell out of the tree laughing so hard with tears in her eyes, and other laughing could be heard from the two kids that were looking at their mother.

"Lirin you totaly destroyed the effect, we were having." said Goku having the lord of the mountains voice that was thorough with laughter.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't hold it anymore, the looks on their faces were priceless." She broke into another fit of laughter.

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai were looking at the girl they thought had been eaten. "Don't worry Lady Lirin; I was having trouble trying not to laugh as I spoke." Said Tomomi, coming down from the trees

Hakkai and the other were just staring around at the bodies that were rolling on the floor laughing. Another voice spoke up so they turned around to see. "You guy's should have seen the looks on your faces, you were shitting yourselves. I was having trouble not laughing." Goku came out of the trees and rolled on the floor with the rest of his family.

"Goku, what is going on here." asked Gojyo, who was still confused. Goku sat up with tears in his eyes. "Sorry but we wanted you to leave us alone, so we played this trick, but I didn't think it would work so well." He started laughing again.

Lirin sat up and spoke to them in between giggles. "We were going to tell you before you left town but I could not stop myself from laughing. Sanzo and Gojyo were extremely pissed, and Hakkai couldn't help but grin.

"Once you're finished, Goku." said a very, very pissed off Gojyo. He couldn't take it; he had been scared out of his skin and was close to shitting himself, when suddenly he was being laughed at.

Goku sat up and stopped laughing as did the other four. "Sorry but we did tell you that we would send messages, you should have check with Kou, before you came looking." Said Goku, Hakkai looked shameful, but Sanzo and Gojyo still looked pissed.

"Tomomi you can go home now and tell everyone it is okay and they don't have to hide anything from these three anymore." She answered with a, yes sir, and left.

Goku invited his friends up to the top of the mountain. "So, Goku. What is this place?" asked Hakkai. Goku looked over, "This is where I was born." Three heads snapped up at this, "so that's why the town people look up and follow after you. But doesn't the town leader rank above you?" Goku shook his head. "I am the town leader." Hakkai was having trouble digesting this. "But your name wasn't in the book." Goku sighed and turned to Hakkai, "It was and still is, You only checked the past five years, but my name is in the very beginning of the book. It was under the name of Seiten Teisei."

They had reached the top of the mountain and moved to the plateau were the family was living. Lirin turned her head towards the Sanzo party. "When we first got here, people bowed down to us on the streets, but now it is just of bob of the head and continue on their way. The little ones are treated slightly different since they are kids but when they are older, it will be the same."

This brought attention to the children of Lirin and Goku, whom both shied behind their parents. "Megu and moko, come on out and meet the people you have heard so much about." Said Lirin.

Megumi and Tomoko sat down in front of their parents. "These two are Megumi who is five and Tomoko who is four." explained Goku. "Hakkai you saw me and Tomoko in town yesterday. She wasn't supposed to be there, but Lirin and Megumi were out shopping in another town."

"Speaking of which, I saw Yaone, when I was there. She tried to chase after me but Megumi and I split up so we both got away. I'm sure Kou is in that town right now looking for me." Lirin's face was a little downcast, so Goku decided on something. "Well, pack your stuff, because we are going for a visit."


	9. Chapter 9

**(warning: sexual references)**

**Chapter 9**

Yaone was walking through the palace, when she was alerted of a letter. She read it then read it again just for clarification.

_Dear Yaone_

_Sorry I ran from you in town but, I didn't want anyone on my tail and following me back to the place I called my home for the last five years. Yaone you should see it, the streams are crystal clear, there are fruit trees everywhere. I know you found the letter I left behind so you'd know I was with Goku. We went to where he was born, the top of a mountain, overlooking the whole world is absolutely amazing, I can't see the castle for it is too far away, but I can see the town we were both in. You saw Megumi, I know you did and I just wanted to tell you about them. Megumi is five and Tomoko is four, the day after we left, Goku and I got married. Oh yeah when we got to the town under Sage Mountain, people bowed down and we got free food, The generations of People that live there get an image of the Seiten Teisei (Goku) and they welcomed us. After you left the town, did you know Megu and I went back. I realized Kou would go there, he's probably only getting back now._

Yaone heard the call of Kou and nodded at Lirin's words.

_Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai, came to find us and we almost literally scared the shit out of them, but before we could finish what we had in mind, I burst out laughing at the looks of terror on their faces. Ha, it was hilarious. Goku and I, as well as the children can stay in demon form, Goku asked the merciful Goddess to make a limiter that only limited the crazy bloodthirsty part. Oh, I heard about you and Kou, congrats on the wedding, sorry I couldn't be there to celebrate, but we will get the chance in the near future._

_Prepare a feast and roll out the red carpet, sis, Goku and I are coming home._

_Love ya, Lirin_

_As well as Goku, Megumi and Tomoko. _

Yaone was smiling reading a piece of paper when Kou walked around the corner. "Yaone, Whats up?" she smiled and handed Kou the letter. The response that followed was not what she was expecting. "Jeez, my little sister got married and had two kids, while I was still single." Yaone and Kou laughed so loudly, Doku came and saw them.

"Oi, you two, what is so funny?" Kou handed him the letter, Doku smiled, both the trouble makers are coming home, hey Kou, that means Goku is your brother in Law." This stopped Kous laughing but Yaone and Doku broke out into giggles. Kou groaned and laughed along with them. "when do you think they will be here?" Asked Yaone. Doku and kou guessed aroung a few weeks or months.

Doku dropped the letter and saw a part they all missed. "Oi, guys, better make that a few days. They looked closer at the letter.

_PS. We will be there by the day after tomorrow. We could be there tomorrow, but Sanzo and Goku have something to sort out with the temple monks. Oh, one last part, Megumi and Tomoko have inherited Kou's brain, so they don't speak or need to be spoken to like babies. But they have inherited Goku and my stomach. Bye._

Yaone, Kou and Doku ran for the kitchens and told them to whip up a massive feast, bigger than ever recorded.

They smiled at each other, and then Yaone had a brilliant idea. So she ran to the materials cupboard and pulled out a red silk carpet.

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai, got back to the temple quicker than before because they had no need to go in different directions, looking for Goku's trail. But as they got there, they were greeted by the sight of Goku and Lirin, as well as Megu and Moko, sleeping up against a tree, just out of the sight of the temple.

Hakkai walked over and shook Goku awake. In turn Goku woke up Lirin and their children. They set off with Megu, sleeping on Goku's back, and Moko, on Lirin's.

"We stayed up last night to prepare what we were going to do to you, did you know it was Tomoko that came up with the idea." Lirin told Hakkai, as the short haired youkai had asked why they were so tired.

This stopped Gojyo, "you mean we were really, punked, by a four year old girl." Lirin and Goku nodded. "ah, man" whined Gojyo. "They both inherited Kou's brains so better watch out. You play a prank on them and it comes back at ya, tenfold. Believe me. " said Goku.

By this time, they had reached the temple and heard the sounds of "We're sorry Sanzo-Sama, forgive us" and sounds of Gun shots. "Yep, nice to be back." Said Goku cheerfully

Ass Lirin and Goku walked in to the temple, they came across a bunch of Monks and just couldn't refuse. They both growled and the monks went screaming and running. Goku and Lirin laughed so hard they woke up Megumi and Tomoko. "Mummy, Daddy. What's so funny? If you have done something to us be warned." Goku and Lirin put them down to walk and told them what they did. The two children laughed and took their parents hands.

Soon after Goku felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Tomoko sleeping on the floor. He laughed and took her in his arms. They asked a passing monk the whereabouts of their rooms and the monk quickly answered and left.

Once they got to their rooms, Goku lay Tomoko on the bed and Megumi, who had fallen asleep shortly after Tomoko collapsed, right next to her.

Lirin and Goku filled Hakkai and Gojyo in on what had been happening in the past 5 years and Hakkai and Gojyo did the same. Sanzo was still straightening out the misbehaving monks.

Once they had been filled in on the gossip, it was time for bed. As Hakkai and Gojyo left the room, Goku and Lirin lay aroun the sibling youkai so there was a form of shape that was sort of like (II) and they quickly fell asleep.

Hakkai forgot to get something he had left behind. He told Gojyo, but his response was that they were probably going at it, nut Hakkai shook his head and walked back, he opened the door about to talk be saw they were asleep. He called Gojyo over. "aww. Now isn't that cute." Said Gojyo moving to wards them with a bottle of sake. He dribbled a little bit, or a lot, in between the two siblings and left the room with Hakkai in tow.

"wasn't that a bad idea Gojyo, do you remember that goku said they'd pay you back tenfold." Gojyo shrugged and went to bed, Hakkai was worried that the siblings would pay him back as well because he didn't stop Gojyo. But he shrugged and decided they wouldn't go to those means. Since Hakkai and Gojyo shared a room, Hakkai only hoped it wasn't too bad. But oh, how wrong Hakkai was.

The siblings woke up to find a puddle of liquid in between them. They looked at each other, they knew the other didn't wet the bed. So they bent down and sniffed the puddle. They didn't recognise the smell so they woke their parents up.

Goku was woken to the feeling of being shaken and being told to wake up. Lirin woke to that sensation as well. Lirin and Goku were told of the issue to their awakening. So they both looked at each other.

Lirin was the first to move, she bent down to the puddle and she and Goku sniffed. "Sake." They said at the same time. "who put sake… Gojyo did it." And to that the kids went to a corner and sat down planning their revenge. "Did I not warn him." said Goku to Lirin. She was shaking her head, "Now Gojyo is going to come to us with complaints." Goku thought for a minute. "why didn't Hakkai stop him." He turned to the sound of giggling and realized that the children heard that last part. Shit they are going to get Hakkai now as well. Both Lirin and Goku thought.

"well, im going back to sleep. They can be diabolical while I sleep." Said Lirin with a yawn and Goku soon followed her suggestion. "Go all out kiddies." Whispered Goku when he was sure Lirin was asleep. They nodded and begun planning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hakkai woke up to the sunlight hitting his face, he went to reach up and rub his face but his hands were stuck by his sides. He looked down to see what was on his arms but instead saw Gojyo's but in his face and he had, cum plastered to his pants. Hakkai screeched and flung Gojyo off of him and went to put his head in his hands, but felt something sticky and pulled away white cum. Hakkai Looked in the mirror and saw cum all over his face. He then kicked Gojyo, who responded with, "Having a good dream, let's go ladies" and fell asleep again. Hakkai kicked him again and kept kicking until Gojyo woke up and saw what had happened. "Oh, shit. What did you get up to last night after I went to sleep Hakkai?" Gojyo started to laugh, but was stopped when Hakkai pointed towards hit crutch.

Gojyo's eyes went wider as he realized he had cum stuck to his pants. Hakkai flung himself into the bathroom and washed his face vigorously. Then it hit him. "Gojyo. This is all, your fault." "Mine, how is it all, my fault?" questioned Gojyo as he was washing his pants. "You were the one who poured Sake in between two kids, who you knew perfectly well that they would get you back even worse. "Do you really think those two children could think up something like this?" the answer to that question was heard outside in the form of two kids rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. "Does that answer your question?" Hakkai asked Gojyo.

They both made a move at the same time to grab the kids and make them cry, but as soon as they opened the door to their room, the sound of Laughter was heard down the halls.

Goku was woken by the sound of devious laughter, shouting and screaming. Lirin woke to the same sound, they both new exactly what it was and they wanted to know what their children had done, so they could laugh too.

As soon as they got outside, two very angry men, were in their faces and both of them were shouting. "woah, calm down." Said Goku. "we did tell you not to prank them or they would get you back." Said Lirin. She walked over to were her kids were on the ground laughing and once they settled down just a bit she spoke to them. "what did you do to Hakkai and Gojyo?" she waited for them to finish telling them in between fits of giggles.

Hakkai and Gojyo were smug. Lirin will fix them up and punish them. Thought Hakkai. But she did the opposite. She looked over to the two smug men and burst out laughing. You could see Hakkai and Gojyo physically deflate then pump up with embarrassment. Hakkai was as red as a tomato, and Gojyo was looking like a beetroot.

Goku found out soon enough and then the whole family was in the ground laughing. Again.

By this time Sanzo was pissed off and wanted to know what was so funny. The monkey family, as Sanzo thought of them as, Told him the whole story and he had to put his hand up to his mouth to stop Hakkai and Gojyo from seeing the grin, but it was too big so he had to turn away.

Megumi looked up to his prankees and saw them so red they looked like they were about to explode. Megumi tapped his sister and they both ran off, to avoid being caught by Hakkai and Gojyo.

Their last remark as they left the scene was: "Dad did tell you." And evil laughter was heard, which made Goku and Lirin laugh even harder.

"That's some devilish children you got there, Lirin and Goku." said Hakkai and Gojyo, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, man, I though what I got was bad." said Goku, trying to inhale completely.

"What happened to you?" asked Sanzo. Goku paused and looked a Lirin. They both cracked a smile.

"You don't wanna know." They said simultaneously.

And with that they went to start packing for their trip to Kou's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Megumi and Tomoko were called in to get ready to leave for Kou's. They stayed well out of Hakkai and Gojyo's way, but they laughed whenever they saw them.

"That was the best we'd ever done. I thought the one that we did to mum and dad were bad." said Tomoko. "Yeah, but that was for a different reason." Answered Megumi.

_Flashback_

"But, mum-" Megumi started, "no buts Megumi, you are not going into town today. We are having a family day. And that's final." said Lirin. "You're so mean!" shouted Megumi. He ran off leaving Lirin sighing, she turned to Goku who was talking to Tomoko. "Goku, would you go get your son please, he just ran off into town." Goku sighed, "You know what he's going to do right?" Lirin nodded "good luck. Hopefully he doesn't do anything too bad to you."

Goku was not thrilled to go after his son, for when he did not get his way, he would pull an embarrassing prank. Goku was anxious and hoped it wouldn't be too bad today. He figured he couldn't just run around the town looking for him so he went to the town platform and got everyone's attention.

"If my son comes to anyone, send him home immediately. He is not to get anything or play with anyone. He is to come straight home-" Goku was cut off by Lirin appearing next to him "That goes for Tomoko as well." Goku lowered his voice so that only Lirin could hear him. "She got away as well?" Lirin nodded and frowned, "Damn, they'll both probably team up." Lirin nodded and groaned.

"So that goes for both, send them home and don't let them bully you." The crowd burst into mummers and one person shouted out "Good luck you two; we know they are going to do something to you for this!" Lirin and Goku nodded embarrassed and groaned. As they were about to step off the platform, Megumi slid in front of his parents, making them trip over him and fall crashing to the ground. This got a few people wincing. It was going to be bad.

The rest of the day was full of Megumi and Tomoko playing tricks on each of their parents, Tomoko had kicked Goku making him dodge and fall into Lirin, when he got up he was lying on her and had his hands on her breasts. They were in the middle of the crowded market place and everyone had stopped and looked at them. Lirin and Goku, Both blushing furiously jumped apart and looked embarrassed. A shout of "Oi, you two get a room!" was heard from Tomoko and Megumi as they stood watching their parents.

Said Parents looked up and locked their eyes on the two retreating figures, of their children. In a flash Goku and Lirin got up and sprinted over to the kids and grabbed them before they could run further away. "You two are in so much trouble!" Lirin said coldly and with that said the four youkai flashed up to the top of the mountain. The villagers wincing as they knew there would be trouble.

_End Flashback_

"At least we didn't get in trouble this time." Said Tomoko "not from Mum and Dad anyway.". Megumi smirked and continued packing for the trip "they are well wared now." He said as he closed his bag. Tomoko finished soon after. "Well, Mum and Dad said that uncle Kou wouldn't try to prank us so I guess we are sort of safe now." Megumi frowned and looked at his sister. "what do you mean sort of?" he asked. Tomoko smiled "Hakkai and Gojyo." That was enough of an answer as Megumi nodded and smiled.

They let the subject drop and went to find their parents.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Goku walked out of the temple with Lirin following close behind. "Goku, I'm worried." Goku turned to face his wife, who had just spoken. "What about, Lirin?" Lirin hugged Goku and whispered "What if Kou and everyone are angry at me still?" Goku smiled "I don't think so, they will probably seem angry but they were just worried about you and a bit upset you didn't tell them what you were doing." Lirin smiled and nodded. "Let's get going." She said, anxious about seeing her family again.

Once everyone was rounded up, the others making sure Hakkai and Gojyo were nowhere near Megumi and Tomoko, they set off towards Kou's palace. Goku, Lirin and the kids were flying on the dragon and Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo were in the jeep. At lunch time they came across the town were Yaone saw Lirin.

"I was here when Yaone saw me and Megu." Lirin said. Hakkai frowned "you came out this far just to go shopping?" Lirin looked at him "of course, it's so that the children get a taste of the outside world and not just the little town next to the mountain." Hakkai nodded and continued walking. Once they had lunch, they set off again.

During the Jeep ride Hakkai and Gojyo discussed their revenge on the little ones. Meanwhile Sanzo was rubbing his temples. They are plotting against two little kids, Sanzo thought in disbelief. Sanzo was still peeved that he thought he cared enough to go looking for Goku when the letters did not arrive, then he went on a journey with Hakkai and Gojyo that took them a month, only to get to a town, be ignored, then scared shitless, then laughed at and then having to find out that the monks had taken the letters. Their excuses were pathetic.

_Flashback_

"Oi, monks! Get you arses here now!" once he finished speaking all the monks had flocked to him. "How can we help you, priest Sanzo?" asked the head monk. "Where are they?" Sanzo asked coldly. The monks knew what he was talking about and shivered but, as the idiots they were, played dumb. "Where are what honoured Sanzo?" this sent Sanzo off the edge. He pulled out his gun and began shooting. "We're sorry!" Sanzo kept on shooting. He ran up to the head priest and grabbed him. "Why did you do it?" he asked coldly not raising his voice. The head priest messed himself and fainted. "Damn sissy." Sanzo said out loud.

He dropped the man and headed over to the group of monks who were standing by. He grabbed the closest one. "Same question." The monk began stuttering, and then straightened up. This took Sanzo by surprise. "We believed that it would have been best if you were not distracted by the demons lies and that you were devoting yourself fully to the temple, not keeping in contact with a youkai." The whole temple was silent. Sanzo pointed his gun at the monk's head. The monk gulped but he didn't show any regret. This just pissed Sanzo off even more. "I'm going to kill you, so you'd better start running." And with that said he let go of the monk and said man fled for his life with Sanzo chasing him, shooting his gun.

_End Flashback_

As Goku and his family continued flying on the dragon, Lirin was still anxious but remembered what Goku had said, so she decided to make the best of it. Lirin looked down at her children. The family put on their power limiters so that they could move around as per normal and not having murder attempts from those who were still bitter towards youkai. Megumi had a golden headband like Goku and Tomoko had a golden choker.

"Hey Lirin?" Lirin was snapped out of her thoughts by Goku, "Do you think that we should have stayed hidden?" Lirin looked thoughtful, "I don't know, Goku. But we did say we'd be back sometime, so if we'd stayed hidden then they would have just continued worrying." Goku nodded at Lirin's words, "And besides, I want to meet my official sister-in-law, without running away. Hey that would mean, Kou and Yaone are your Brother and Sister-in-law as well." Goku groaned mockingly then smiled. "I'm glad that we are not enemies anymore, because I wouldn't be able to stand it." said Lirin as she put her arms tighter around Goku waist.

Goku looked up from his children that were sitting in front of him, he then nudged the dragon down close to the jeep. "Oi, Hakkai, the castle is in sight."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Yaone looked out the window eager for the sight of a jeep and a dragon, Kou came up behind her. "Any sign of them yet?" he asked, Yaone shook her head, "they should be here soon." Kou nodded and went to see how the food was coming along. Yaone watched him leave then she turned back to the window with a sigh. _Lirin, we miss you, please get here soon. _Yaone put her elbows on the window sill and her chin in her hands looking out. Suddenly there was movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see what it was. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was. "Kou! They're here!" Kou ran back to Yaone and looked out the window. He smiled when he saw the dragon and the jeep. "Well Yaone, we'd best roll out that red carpet of yours." He said whilst grinning. Yaone and Kou ran down to the courtyard as the dragon landed and the jeep pulled in.

As the dragon landed in the courtyard Megumi and Tomoko jumped off to give Lirin and Goku the chance to get off, Megumi was looking around and Tomoko was right next to him. As Lirin was last off she turned to see Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai get out of the jeep. "Mummy, there is some people coming." Tomoko called out. Lirin and Goku turned to see Kou and Yaone run out into the courtyard with giant smiles on their faces. Lirin started crying and ran to meet them, she jumped on Kou and they bother gave bone-crushing hugs. Yaone and Goku met each other standing off to the side, "hello Yaone, it's good to see you again." Goku spoke to Yaone. "Why aren't you in there?" he asked while pointing to Kou and Lirin. Yaone laughed and pointed to her stomach. "So I'm going to be an uncle?" Goku asked. Yaone nodded. "Thank you for coming Goku, after seeing Lirin that one time, I've just wanted to see her again and talk to her." Goku nodded in understanding. "Megumi was with her wasn't he?" Goku asked. Yaone nodded. "That's what Lirin said in the letter. Can I meet my niece and nephew?" Goku laughed "Of course. Megumi, Tomoko come here. Oh, Yaone don't ever prank Megumi or Tomoko because it comes back ten times worse. Just ask Hakkai and Gojyo." As Goku finished his sentence Megumi and Tomoko was next to them. "Are you our aunty Yaone?" asked Tomoko. Yaone Leant down to the height of the two children and smiled. "Yes I am, Are you Tomoko?" she replied. Tomoko grinned and nodded. Yaone then turned to Megumi "It's nice to meet you properly this time Megumi. We did get much of a chance last time." Megumi grinned and spoke, "Yeah, after we were sure you left we went back to finish our shopping." Yaone smiled and recalled the letter that she'd read previously, "I probably should have hidden and found you afterwards." Megumi played along with Yaone "Mum and I would have been too skilled for you to find us." Yaone laughed, "Now what was this about asking Gojyo and Hakkai about not pranking you?" she asked to two children. They grinned and laughed evilly, they were about to start but Gojyo cut them off. "Oi, brats, we need to say hello too." They turned and smiled evilly at Gojyo who glared right back at them. "Go to your mother, brats." Megumi and Tomoko waved goodbye to Yaone and ran to their mother.

Lirin and Kou were talking once they stopped hugging. "You really had me worried Lirin." said Kou. Lirin looked at him. "I'm sorry I got you worried but Goku and I were fine, the only thing dangerous-" Kou cut her off, "What were you doing that was dangerous, what did Goku drag you into?" Lirin ignored him and finished her sentence "-was the children." Kou blushed and looked away laughing nervously. "Mum and Dad are scared of our pranks and the level of seriousness." Lirin and Kou flicked their heads around to the voice that just spoke. "Tomoko, you should really tell us when you're near so you don't get hurt when we are startled." Tomoko looked down. "I'm sorry mum."

While Lirin and Tomoko were talking, Kou got a good look at his niece, _Wow, she looks just like them. Lirin and Goku did a good job at raising them by looks of it, especially because there is a whole town that worships them._ Kou smiled slightly. "You're our uncle Kou, right?" Kou looked to the unfamiliar voice, which just had to be the other child, Megumi. "Yes, I'm your uncle Kou, and you're my nephew Megumi." Megumi grinned "Mum wasn't lying when she said you were smart." Kou sweat dropped at this. _Who else would you be?_ "We got our smartness from you, or so mum says." Kou sweat dropped again but nodded. "Why don't we all go inside and get you guy's set up." Kou said to stop the rapidly enlarging head of Megumi. Lirin nodded and shouted for the others to "get their asses of here" as Lirin put it. Lirin and Yaone had a few minutes of catch up as Goku spoke to Kou.

"Now Goku, I know we've had our differences in the past but, welcome to the family." Goku grinned at lightly slapped Kou on the arm as Kou did the same to Goku. Goku suddenly sobered up and spoke to the children quickly before coming back to Kou. "Hey Kou can we take our limiters off, we haven't worn them for such a long period of time before, well the children haven't." Kou nodded in acknowledgement and everyone took off their limiters. When Goku took off his there was a bit of a tense moment for those who remembered what Goku had done in youkai form. Goku, sensing the atmosphere, reassured his friends. "Relax guys, on the mountain we asked the merciful goddess to restrict the bloodthirsty part." Everyone who was tensed visibly relaxed. Yaone stepped forward and gestured to the door. "Welcome please come inside." As Kou and Yaone opened the door and stepped inside, Lirin looked at the floor and burst out laughing. Everyone who had not read the letter was surprised, that was: Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo. Goku, Megumi and Tomoko looked to the floor and started laughing as well. "What is so funny?" Gojyo asked in an annoyed voice. Lirin sobered up a little. "When I said 'roll out the red carpet' I didn't mean it literally." Yaone grinned "I now that but I just wanted to have a little laugh." Kou smiled as well.

After all the excitement of them getting there, it was time for dinner and as Lirin put in the letter, there was a feast. There was so much food, Megumi and Tomoko we're placed in between Lirin and Goku and Sanzo sat in between Goku and Hakkai so that they weren't sitting next to Hakkai and Gojyo. Kou seemed to notice that Lirin and Goku were keeping the children away from Hakkai and Gojyo, Gojyo he understood, but _Hakkai_. "Goku, I have notice you are keep in the children away from Hakkai and Gojyo, Why is that?" Suddenly the room ceased all noise. Then evil laughing was heard and all heads turned towards the children. Lirin, Goku and even Sanzo were trying to hide their laughter. Hakkai and Gojyo were glaring and the children. This just confused Kou more. Doku, who had been out patrolling had come back as they were talking before the food was given out, raised an eyebrow and smirked. He had spoken to Lirin and she had told him never to prank the kids for it would come back and bite him on the backside. "You guy's pranked them didn't you." As soon as that was said the damn broke and Lirin and Goku were on the floor holding their sides. Doku looked back to Hakkai and Gojyo, and noticed their blush and that they were both glaring at the four person family, who were laughing their backsides off. Kou looked curious; he along with everyone in the castle had been told the same thing as Doku and Yaone. _What did they do and how did it blow up in their face?_ Was what was running through everyone's heads, minus the ones who already knew. Doku looked highly amused. "What did you do?" he asked the two furious men. It was Tomoko and Megumi who spoke once they calmed down because Hakkai and Gojyo refused to speak. "While Megumi and I were sleeping, Gojyo poured sake in between Megumi and me to make it look like we peed ourselves." Megumi picked up were Tomoko left off "We woke up and immediately knew that we didn't pee because we have never done that." Everyone looked to Lirin and Goku in disbelief, said pair nodded and said it was true. Tomoko spoke again. "So, we woke mum and dad and asked what it was and they said sake…

_**Flashback**_

Goku was woken to the feeling of being shaken and being told to wake up. Lirin woke to that sensation as well. Lirin and Goku were told of the issue to their awakening. So they both looked at each other.

Lirin was the first to move, she bent down to the puddle and she and Goku sniffed. "Sake." They said at the same time. "Who put sake…? Gojyo did it." And to that the kids went to a corner and sat down planning their revenge. "Did I not warn him." said Goku to Lirin. She was shaking her head, "Now Gojyo is going to come to us with complaints." Goku thought for a minute. "Why didn't Hakkai stop him?" He turned to the sound of giggling and realized that the children heard that last part. Shit they are going to get Hakkai now as well. Both Lirin and Goku thought.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep. They can be diabolical while I sleep." Said Lirin with a yawn and Goku soon followed her suggestion. "Go all out kiddies." Whispered Goku when he was sure Lirin was asleep. They nodded and begun planning.

_**End Flashback**_

"… and so we planned what we were going to do and then once we were sure they were asleep we…"

By the end of the recount everyone was in tears. The ones laughing the hardest were Kou and Doku. Hakkai and Gojyo were glaring at the table in front of them. Sanzo decide to speak. "Hakkai, Gojyo do you really want to get them back knowing they will get you back worse?" Laughter ceased as everyone waited for an answer. "No, we will not get them back, because revenge is a never ending cycle." said Hakkai. After that everyone got back to eating but giggles could be heard round the table.

The few days spent at Kou's castle were full of catching up and excitement for the kids. By the end of the visit Lirin gave Yaone strict instructions to get a message to her when the baby was about to come, Lirin gave her address to them and told them to visit whenever. When it was time to go, Lirin looked at Goku as the small family got on the dragon, which had grown and fit the entire family on his back, and waved goodbye as they headed for home.

"Hey Goku, we are going home." He nodded at her words, she no longer thought of Kou's castle as home. Goku decided to comment on what she said. "Yes, and this time we are not going as runaways."

THE END.


End file.
